Halinor Potter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After her death in the comics Halinor watches over Will and Kadma as a ghost until Kadmas death in which they both look after Will for a while before being reborn, with all their memories and powers in tact. Halinor is reborn as Harrys twin with the same name while Kat has her name after being reborn to some random muggles. Both have wizard magic and so both go to hogwarts. Abuse.M
1. the beginning and broken hearts

**HP/WITCH Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and never will. How will the HP world change with Halinor reborn as a Fem!Harry? Femslash and some bashings. Read to see. Also is a mixture of the W.I.T.C.H. comics and the cartoon.)**

Halinor Durano-Starlighter blinked as she looked around. She was a ghost and saw her body lying on her bed at home with her wife and best friend crying over her. Her body was in her favorite blouse and sweatpants, wearing her wedding band on her finger and her bracelet around her wrist while her short curly blond hair framed her cold and pale white face like a halo as her dark pink lips were in a soft eternal smile. Her eyes were closed but underneath the pale eyelids were two brilliant blue eyes that were once full of life, happiness, love, and warmth but were now blank and lifeles.

"Oh Kat. I'm so sorry." Halinor said floating to her distraught wifes side and trying to wrap her transparent arms around the dark skinned female but she went right through her. Kadma had dark skin and long silky dark hair that she often kept pulled up ether in a high ponytail or in a braid when Halinor wasn't running her fingers through it, she had amber colored eyes that were filled with tears, had a golden wedding band on her finger and wore a long purple dress that reached her ankles.

"Halinor, my flame. My life. I promise that as soon as I finish helping your protégé then I will follow you in death. You mean more to me than anything else in the universe. You took half of me with you into the afterlife just now but that's alright. I love you, my beautiful flame." Kadma Starlighter-Durano choked out through her sobs as she stroked the short curly blond hair on Halinors head.

"Oh Kat, don't kill yourself for me. Please, don't. Tiny little Will still needs at least one of us there and it isn't your time! I love you Kat, no matter what I'll always love you. You have half of me with you after all. You have my heart for all of eternity, my proud flower." Halinor tried to tell her wife with tears in her ghostly blue eyes, but Kadma couldn't hear her and instead choked back her sobs when she heard the door to their room open. In came a tiny little red head, no older than six or seven perhaps, with wide hazel brown eyes and slightly tan skin from playing outside so much.

"Will!" Halinor exclaimed trying to run to hug the small child who looked between the ghostly woman and said womans body confused and curious for a moment before looking at a teary eyed Kadma curiously.

"Granma Kitty? Is Grammy feeling better now?" Will asked wondering why there were two of her 'Grammy' when there was normally only one as she looked up at her 'Granma Kitty'. Kadma and Halinor would often have to baby-sit the small red head whenever her parents were too busy and eventually she just started calling them 'Granma' and Grammy' and it stuck, not that either of the two women minded at all since they always doted on and spoiled the child rotten.

"N-No sweetie. Your Grammy isn't better." Kadma answered choking slightly over her words as she opened her arms for the red head to run into them. The tiny girl did so immediately, instinctively knowing something was wrong very wrong at that.

"Is Grammy sleeping?" Will asked looking at her 'Grammy's body curiously and worriedly and earning another choked sob from Kadma.

"Y-Yes sweetie. You're Grammy is sleeping but…she's not going to wake up. She's gone to a happy place now so she won't wake up anymore." Kadma said with her tears making two trails down her cheeks as she held the tiny red head in a hug.

"Grammy is dead isn't she?" Will asked after being quiet for a minute, causing both Kadmas and Halinors hearts to break at the sound of pure sadness in the six year olds voice.

"Y-Yes, she is." Kadma said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes before Will could see them up close. Will paid no attention to this however as she wiggled free of Kadmas arms and climbed onto the bed beside Halinors body. Kadma and Halinors ghost watched as the small red head crawled up and kissed Halinors cheek before curling up to her side and laying down with her head on Halinors chest, right over where her heart would be beating were she still alive.

"I love you Grammy." Will said snuggling closer to Halinors body like she did whenever she had to stay the night with the two women who loved her like the daughter they never had. This was the straw that broke the camels back as Kadma finally cried in front of Will, laying her face down into her arms as she sobbed brokenly beside Halinors body while Halinors ghost flew down and wrapped the two in a transparent hug. She didn't even care that she went right through the both of them, she just needed to comfort her girls somehow. That's what the two of them were to her. Her girls. One was her wife, the woman she's loved since they were teens in school and the one that she had given her heart, body, and soul too. The other her daughter in all but blood, her and Kat having legally adopted the small red head so that she was theirs in name as well as in heart. They mean the universe to her but now she couldn't touch them, they couldn't hear her, she couldn't make love to Kat or even kiss her, and she would never be able to play hide and seek with Will in the gardens again or carry her on her hip as they got ice-cream together. That day three girls cried as they all felt themselves die inside. One was truly dead while the other two lost half of their hearts, at the least, as they cried over their deceased family member.


	2. the will and new friends

**HP/WITCH Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

A week had passed since Halinors death but her ghost was still following Kadma and Will around to watch out for them, not having to choose between them since Kadma was not letting the small red head out of her sight for more than two minutes at a time unless she was in school. Halinor watched broken hearted as Kadma cried herself to sleep every night since her death, never knowing that her wifes ghost or spirit or whatever Halinor was right now was watching her and laying down next to her in the bed, trying to wrap her arms around the dark skinned woman. It was the day after her burial and her will was being read to a small crowd, most of whom weren't even in it.

"I couldn't care less bout what she left, I just want Grammy back." Will said scowling at everyone except Kadma; they had greedy expectant looks on their faces while Will and Kadma had sad looks.

"I know sweetie, I want her back too." Kadma agreed as she pulled Will onto her lap and hugged the child close while Halinor tried to wrap her arms around them again despite knowing that she couldn't really touch them. Or rather, she couldn't touch Kat while she could somehow touch and talk to Will. When they had found that out Halinor had to regretfully ask Will to not tell Kat because she didn't want Kat fretting over her ghost or seeming crazy to everyone for talking to Halinor when everyone knew she was dead. The fact that Halinor could talk to and hug Will did help cheer the two of them up but Halinor still wished she could do things such as play hide and seek with Will that she had done when she was alive while Will wished she could actually hug Halinor without everyone thinking she was either hugging herself or going crazy.

"Ahem. This is the last Will and Testament of Halinor Cassandra Durano-Starlighter. I, being of sound mind, body and soul." The will reader began causing Kadma and Will to try and hide their snickers at that while Halinor was smiling at them.

"Oh stop laughing Kat, Will. I know I'm at least slightly messed up in the head. It's the required sentence for a will otherwise I wouldn't have bothered with it." The will reader and Halinor said in unison causing everyone to look at Kadma and Will who smiled at this.

"Hali knows me so well." Kadma said trying her best not to snicker while Will giggled slightly at the blond womans correct prediction of how they would have acted earning a similar giggle and a wink from Halinor.

"Indeed. Anyways. I leave half of everything I have, half of my money, half of my property, and all of my journals and research, to my wife, Kadma Adharra Starlighter-Durano. Watch after Will and the foundation for me Kat and remember that no matter what I always have and always will love you, you have my heart and soul my proud flower." The will reader read causing Kadmas eyes to get a little misty but she smiled lightly and hugged Will closer to herself.

"Always Hali, you have my heart and soul too my beautiful flame." Kadma whispered into Wills short red hair while Halinor beamed at her happily.

"I leave the other half of my material and monetary belongings to my adoptive daughter and honorary granddaughter, Wilhelma 'Will' Vandom-Durano-Starlighter. Hah! Can't smack me for calling you by your full name now can you little spit-fire? I'm sorry I had to leave you so early in life, little one, but it was my time and you can know that I'm no longer in any pain anymore. Do me a favor and watch after Kat for me will you? We both know how stubborn and dense she can be at times. If you don't watch her she might work herself right into the hospital and I don't want to see either you or her in whatever afterlife there is until you both are old gray and wrinkly understand me, kiddo? Oh and make sure she takes you out for ice-cream since I can't anymore. Until Wilhelma reaches the age of eighteen then Kadma will look over and manage her finances and inheritance so that no one else tries to make a claim on it for their own greed." The will reader read causing a few tears to roll down Wills face as she laughed slightly while Kadma pouted at being called stubborn and dense and Halinor giggled harder at the look on Kats face.

"I will Grammy and don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Granma for a long time." Will said grinning slightly at Halinor even as she cried, causing Kadma to sooth her quietly and wipe the tears from the red heads bright hazel eyes that Halinor had absolutely adored.

"For everyone else here…Get lost you vultures and don't you dare bother my girls! If I find out that any of you so much as looks at my wife and/or grandbaby wrong I swear I will come back to life just to burn you bastards alive! Will, if you ever say that word before your thirteen I swear I will come back to life just to wash your mouth out with soap. 'Bastard' falls under the same category as those other words you learned from me that night someone tried to kidnap you while me and Kat were babysitting. Kat, stop laughing at Wills predicament or I will come back to life to pop you one upside the head and make you sleep on the couch for the rest of the time that I may or may not be alive. Will, feel free to pull pranks on your 'Granma Kitty' make sure she doesn't become a bitter old hag will you?" The will reader read doing his darn best not to laugh at the looks on everyones faces. Will was laughing slightly while Kadma looked torn between amused and horrified and the others were looking more than a little pissed off. Halinor herself was almost laughing her head off at everyone reactions to her words.

"Oh and one last thing. To my old friend Yan Jun Lin and her family I have a little surprise for you. I heard about your money trouble and how you might have to close the Silver Dragon cause of it so I bought the deed to the Dragon and the land it was built on. Kat will give it to you back at our place so don't worry about closing the restaurant anymore. Kat, the deed is hidden in top drawer on the left of my desk in my secret study so please give it to the Lins. Yanni, I'm sorry that we never really reconciled after our argument about Rissa and Cass but I always have and always will consider you a friend and pseudo-sister. I hope that you and Kat will stop fighting anytime you're in the same room as one another for more than two minutes now. I'm not asking you two to kiss and make-up, if you kiss my wife I swear I will come back to life and burn you alive in fact, I'm just asking that you two try and get along a little bit. If you ever get sad then just remember that one time when we were teens in school and Cass and Kat got into a fight over who could bust the biggest tree branch against a tree and then held a small contest over it. I still won that no matter what Cass and Rissa said! Fire Nymph out!" The will reader read causing Kadma and Yan-lin to laugh with tears in their eyes at the memory. During the contest between the two of them Halinor had joined in as well. Kadma had just busted a large tree branch on some tree in the middle of nowhere when Halinor stole another branch from Cassidys hands, used her powers to light it on fire, and then busted the _tree_ with it. After that she claimed that she had won and chewed the mickey out of Cassidy and Kadma for fighting over something so petty to begin with before stalking off to go and read a book. Cassidy and Nerissa had claimed that she used her powers which meant she cheated and therefore didn't win, while Yan-lin was laughing her head off, and Kadma was following Halinor like a lost puppy that had just been kicked.

"That is the last Will and Testament of Halinor Durano-Starlighter." The will reader said before packing up his things and leaving the room.

"Come on Yanni, you and your family can come with me and Will to our house. I'll try to be civil if you do, if only cause Halinor wants me too." Kadma said smiling at her old friend who smiled back sadly while Will looked at Hay-Lin curiously as Halinor floated next to them grinning widely.

"Hi, I'm Wilhelma but call me Will or else I'll hurt you!" Will said by way of introduction to the small Japanese girl who grinned at her.

"Hi! I'm Hay-lin but you can just call me Hay-Hay if you want!" Hay-lin said sticking a hand out as if to shake hands with the small red head while Kadma, Halinor, and Yan-lin watched.

"Cool. Wanna go get some Ice-cream? Grammy said for me to take Granma Kitty to get me some ice-cream but I don't think she'd mind if you came along too." Will asked looking up at Kadma pleadingly and earning a small nod and smile from the stubborn woman who had earned a small nod from Yan-Lin. Halinor, for her part, was grinning widely glad that Will was taking her orders so seriously and making a new friend at the same time.


	3. Eight years later, Food Fights, Grandmas

**HP/WITCH Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

It had been almost eight full years since Halinors death and still the ghostly woman watched after her girls. Halinor watched proudly as Kadma all but raised Will on her own until earlier this year when Wills mother took the young red head and moved to Heatherfield despite both Kadma and Wills protests against this. Halinor watched proudly as Will and her four friends, one of which was Yan-lin granddaughter Hay-lin, became Guardians and fought against Phobos and his rule over Meriddean. Halinor also watched as how Kadma threw herself into her work now that Will was gone and no longer around to keep her from working herself into the hospital.

Today Halinor was following Will into the school wishing, not for the first or last time, that she was alive still since it was Grandparents day at the school and all the students brought their grandparents to show off to the class. Halinor knew that Kadma would come, Kadma loved Will as if she were her own daughter and there was no way in Kandrakar that she would just forget about the red head now that she was in another town, but Kadma wasn't here yet and class had already started. The first kid, some girl called Amy that always messed with Will whenever she got the chance, was up at the front of the class bragging about her grandfather who had done something or another to make most of the other kids in the class stare in awe. Halinor really didn't care what the girls grandfather had done back when he was younger, she was watching with a wide foxlike grin on her face as a black limousine pulled into the parking lot while the rest of the class was distracted.

'What are you grinning at? Did you set up some prank or something without telling me?' Will wrote on a spare piece of paper when she made sure no one was paying her any attention, the red head obviously having seen the grin on Halinors face and raising an eyebrow at it.

"No but there's about to be a bit of a commotion since there is a surprise coming for you." Halinor said grinning even wider when Will merely raised her other eyebrow curiously, the two of them had long since learned how to communicate with one another without Will seeming like she was either talking to herself or going completely insane. Will subtly erased what she had written before anyone else could see when the teacher called for her to come up now.

"Don't bother _Wilhelma_. Looks like your grandparents didn't even care enough to come." Amy said emphasizing Wills full first name with a smirk since she knew how much Will detested it.

"Watch your words young lady! Sorry that I'm late dear, traffic was horrible on the way out of Fadden." Kadma said just as the door to the classroom opened to admit the regal looking woman into the room with a shocked looking Knickerbocker behind her.

"Granma!" Will exclaimed, practically flying across the room to tackle the dark skinned woman in a hug her eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree while her classmates and friends, except Hay-lin, jaws dropped.

"Hey Kat! Glad you could make it!" Yan-lin said waving to her old friend from across the room.

"Of course I made it. Why would I miss spending Grandparents day with the little spit-fire?" Kadma asked smiling and nodding to her friend as she messed up Wills hair fondly.

"Granma!" Will whined more about the old nickname than about her hair being messed up while Halinor merely laughed at how her girls were acting.

"Oh hush now, little spit-fire. I believe it's your turn to introduce me to all your friends and classmates anyways." Kadma said smiling fondly at the red head who gave her an impish grin that had her and Yan-lin on edge while Halinor grinned as well.

"But Granma. How can I introduce you if you told me to hush?" Will asked with an innocent look on her face that fooled all but those that really knew her, which meant all but Halinor, Kadma, Yan-lin, and Hay-lin were utterly fooled.

"You know what I mean squirt." Kadma said rolling her eyes although she was still smiling fondly.

"I'm not a squirt!" Will protested immediately which caused Kadma and Halinor to snort in amusement.

"Of course not. Now aren't you supposed to be introducing me?" Kadma asked raising an eyebrow before she was almost dragged into the room by the excited red head, much to Halinor and Yan-lins amusement.

"This is my Grandma, Kadma, but I usually just call her Granma. She's awesome! If I go into a list of everything she does or has ever done we'll be here for a month. Any questions?" Will asked grinning widely at everyone who was still staring at her in shock while Kadma, Yan-lin, and Halinor laughed.

"I swear you take after Hali a little too much, little spit-fire." Kadma said grinning as she ruffled Wills hair again which caused a few kids to break out of their stupors.

"Who's Hali?" Irma asked looking at her friend and leader curiously while Kadma, Will, and Yan-lin stopped laughing all of a sudden.

"Hali's full first name is Halinor but Will just called her Grammy. She was my wife." Kadma answered lowering her eyes to were her wedding band was resting on her finger where Halinor had put it and where it will remain for the rest of her life and afterlife.

"Then why isn't she here too?" Amy asked scowling at Will in jealousy and causing Will to look at the floor sadly, while Halinor kept trying to smack Amy but just kept going through her.

"I am here you little brat! Not my fault you can't see me you tactless twit!" Halinor said scowling at the girl just as badly as Kadma was, Halinor may be nice and kind usually but no one and she meant no one made her baby sad and got away with it.

"She must not have cared about little Wilhelma as much as you thought." Amy said snidely and causing Will to stiffen in anger and sadness while Hay-lin looked about ready to beat Amy to a bloody pulp and Yan-lin was scowling at Amy as well. Kadma stalked towards the girl with a straight emotionless face before picking her up by the front of her shirt effortlessly.

"Listen and listen well you tactless little twit. My wife loved Will as if she were her own daughter, just like I do, and the only reason why she isn't here knocking some sense into your dense head herself is because she died eight years ago. You'd better be glad that you just have to deal with me instead of her cause if you ever even thought that she didn't love Will for even a second, she'd throw you through that wall and would likely burn you alive by accident with her pyrokinesis. Next time you open that big mouth of yours try using whatever little brain cells you have to actually think, I know it'd probably be near impossible for you to actually think without hurting yourself but you might should try it. You ever insult my baby girl again and you'll see just how dangerous I can be, understand me brat?" Kadma asked with a dangerous scowl on her face as she spoke in a soft deathly whisper that caused all but Will to shiver in fear. Amy nodded her head in fear with a look of utmost horror on her face as Kadma threw her back into her seat before turning and walking back towards Will calmly. Amy scowled angrily at Kadmas back and picked up her textbook, forgetting how scared she had been just a moment ago as she threw the heavy book at the back of Kadmas head.

"Kat/Granma!" Halinor, Yan-lin, and Will all shouted in warning while Kadma spotted the flying object out of the corner of her eye. Kadma spun around on her heel and caught the heavy book with one hand without so much as blinking as it was an inch away from her face.

"You lost something brat." Kadma said scowling even harder at Amy who looked shocked, like most of the rest of the class, and threw the book back onto the girls desk lightly.

"If you're going to try and attack me then have the guts to attack me from the front instead of attacking me from behind like a coward." Kadma said sneering at the girl in disgust before turning and walking back towards Wills side again just as the lunch bell rang.

"Come on Granma. Let's go get something to eat." Will said acting as if nothing had happened as she began to tug Kadmas hand to get the woman to move towards the school cafeteria.

"Er. How about we go out to eat somewhere, little spit-fire? I remember how the school food is here and rather not have to get my stomach pumped today." Kadma said eying the food in the cafeteria warily and causing Will and Halinor to snort in amusement.

"You won't have to have your stomach pumped, Granma but if you do you can take it out of my allowance okay?" Will said grinning widely at her Granma as the two of them got in line behind Hay-lin and Yan-lin. The ones who weren't in the class when Kadma showed up were in shock. One of the girls that most of them made fun of daily was calling the richest and most powerful woman in the state 'Granma' without a care in the world!

"This remind you of anything Kat?" Yan-lin asked grinning at the woman she had reconciled with long ago who merely grinned back slightly.

"You mean the time when Nerissa got into an eating contest with Cassidy and they both ended up having to have their stomach pumped cause they put too many spices on their food?" Kadma asked right back causing Yan-lin to snicker slightly into her hand.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the time when you and Cassidy accidently started a food fight and dragged everyone else in the cafeteria." Yan-lin responded causing Will to raise an eyebrow curiously while Halinor laughed from her spot floating behind Will and Kadma.

"I remember that. That was the one time that Halinor didn't give us a tongue lashing because she was too busy dodging food and pelting everyone else with it." Kadma said causing Will to raise an eyebrow at Halinor who had floated in front of them now, which only earned a mischievous grin from the blond ghost.

"Tell me about it. Did you know that she was the one who smacked the principal in the face with a baked potato covered in sour cream and butter?" Yan-lin asked causing Knickerbocker to chuckle lightly since she remembered that, having been in school the same time as the former Guardians.

"Of course I did. She just never told anyone else because she didn't want it to get back to Cass. Cassidy was the one who took the blame for it after all, although it was her own fault for dumping a carton of milk on him." Kadma said causing Will and Hay-lin to snicker as the group of four and one ghost took their seats at a table with the other Guardians, whose grandparents were still in line.

"Hey Granma? Do any of the Guardians have the ability to see ghosts and spirits?" Will asked causing all but Hay-lin to look at her shocked.

"Calm down girls. I'm the former Earth Guardian so don't worry about her telling me and to answer your question. Yes, one of the Guardians always has the ability to interact with the dead why?" Kadma said soothingly to the shocked girls at first before answering Wills question curiously.

"So you won't think I'm crazy when I tell you that Grammy is currently floating over by Ms. Knickerbocker about to start a food fight." Will answered deadpanned and causing Kadma and Yan-lins eyes to widen as their heads snapped towards Knickerbocker just in time to see her get hit in the face with some mash potatoes that had been floating in the air on their own. Everything went still as the potatoes slid down Ms. Knickerbockers face while Taranee, Will, Kadma, and Yan-lin ducked under the table as the first shot was flung.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Uriah yelled throwing some of his green beans at Hay-lin, who ducked and let them hit Cornelia instead. The peas slid down Cornelias face as she retaliated by throwing her mashed potatoes at Uriah, who ducked and let them hit some other kid. In no time at all everyone in the cafeteria; students, teachers, and grandparents alike were throwing food every which way. Will grinned as she grabbed the baked potato off of Kadmas tray and threw it smack dap into Knickerbockers face, much to Yan-lin, Kadma, and Halinors amusement and Halinors pride.


	4. Nerissa, getting Hali back, losing them

**HP/WITCH Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

It was about a year later when Nerissa brought Halinor to life and enthralled Kadma, using their love for each other and Will to her advantage, and now the former Guardians were fighting the current Guardians for the first time under their glamour.

"Granma! Grammy!" Will shouted when she realized that her grandmothers were two of the people she and her friends were fighting against. Halinor and Kadma stopped in mid-attack as their eyes went from emotionless pupils to their usual blue/hazel eyes repeatedly.

"W-Will. What happened?" Halinor asked breaking out of her enthrallment with Kadma not far behind. Will grinned widely and hugged Halinor with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you Grammy. Hugging you while you were a ghost isn't the same as hugging you while you're alive." Will said hugging Halinor tightly and not paying attention to anything other than her grandmothers, despite having been in the middle of a fight that was now paused while everyone watched the happy reunion between the three women.

"Will! Did I accidently hurt you? Are you injured in any way shape or form?" Kadma asked rapidly while Halinor yelped slightly before beginning to look Will over for injury as well.

"No you didn't hurt me, and no I'm fine." Will answered happy to have her grandmothers back as she nuzzled Halinors neck like a kitten would.

"How did you break my power over them?!" Nerissa demanded enraged as she glared at the girl that had taken her place as Keeper of the Heart.

"Hell if I know and I'll be damned before I care." Will retorted grinning cheekily while Kadma snorted and gave Halinor a pointed look.

"I'm never going to live that down and how do you remember that? You were four at the time!" Halinor exclaimed throwing her hands into the air to try and break some of the tension.

"I have a really good memory. I even remember what my first word was." Will said grinning while Halinor and Kadma looked a little shocked at that, much like the other current and former Guardians.

"What was it Will?" Irma asked curiously and causing Will to grin wider.

"Kitty!" Will exclaimed pointing at Kadma and causing the now unenthralled Cassidy and Yan-lin to snort in amusement while Kadma blushed slightly and Halinor giggled.

"I blame you for that Hali." Kadma said giving her wife a pointed glare that the blond ignored easily.

"It was your own fault, Kat." Halinor said smirking as she remembered the look on Kadmas face when she had first heard what their grandchild had called her.

"How dare you four go against me? I brought two of you back to life and I can rekill you easily!" Nerissa screamed at the former Guardians who merely blinked before looking at her deadpanned.

"Jeez. It's just like back when we were teenagers. Hali pays more attention to Kat than Rissa and Rissa screams something stupid or rude. Are we sure she isn't just jealous of Kat and/or Hali?" Cassidy asks looking at her other three friends curiously and earning a green face from Kadma and Halinor.

"Ewwww! I saw Rissa more as a sister than as any type of prospective girlfriend. That's just wrong on so many levels Cass." Halinor said scrunching her nose up and looking like she was gonna be sick at the thought of that with Kadma not far behind.

"But it would explain so many things." Kadma added thoughtfully as she wrapped her arms around her wife and glared at Nerissa possessively.

"Yep. I always wondered who the secret admirer that kept sending you chocolates and stuff when we were teens. I just assumed it was Kat after you two started dating." Cassidy said grinning impishly as she landed near her old friends who were alternating between glaring at her and glaring at Nerissa.

"No. Just no. Fire and Earth might not seem like a good mixture to some but it's better than Fire and Lightning mixing." Halinor said shaking her head while Kadma smirked at her and Will was now looking remarkably like Cassidy with an impish grin on her face.

"But mixing Fire and Lightning just gives you fire while Fire and Earth could make magma or lava and even gemstones." Will pointed out impishly causing Nerissa to flush in rage while Kadma and Halinor laughed.

"Guess that makes me and Kat the perfect couple since we already have our little gemstone right here." Halinor said giggling as she wrapped Will into a hug and the red haired Guardian Leader smiled happily and slightly smugly.

"Her willpower is as strong as any gemstones. She's incorruptible." Nerissa said through clenched teeth as she glared at Will again, making the young red head stick her tongue out at her older counterpart.

"That's my little gem." Kadma said proudly as she ruffled Wills hair fondly. Will glared at the former Earth Guardian lightly for a minute before leaning into the touch happily.

"I better get rid of a pest before it becomes an even bigger nuisance." Nerissa muttered glaring at Will and Kadma hatefully before throwing a fast Lightning bolt at them, one that was easily deflected by a shield that Will threw up.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot we were in the middle of a fight." Halinor said smiling sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck lightly. Kadma merely smiled fondly and pecked Halinor on the lips softly before she stood up and dusted off her hands, before helping Halinor up.

"Well girls. What do you say we help out the younger generation against our old friend?" Kadma asked as she helped her wife and Will to their feet before grinning at the other two good members of the old Guardians.

"You know it!" Yan-lin and Cassidy chorused back at the Egyptian woman who grinned at them before turning to grin ferally at Nerissa as the battle got back underway, only this time with Nerissa fighting against the five current Guardians and the four good former Guardians all by herself.

It took about an hour or two and a hell of a lot of property damage but the group managed to finally capture Nerissa and get her to Kandrakar where she was being taken away to be imprisoned again.

"If nothing else I'll take her down with me!" Nerissa screamed spitting nails at everyone before she shot a lightning blast at a tired Will who had no time or energy to dodge.

"Will!" Halinor and Kadma screamed pushing the younger girl out of the way as they took the blast themselves and collapsed on the marble floors of Kandrakar fortress.

"Granma! Grammy!" Will yelled as she pushed past a restraining Tibor and Cassidy to make her way towards her grandmothers' sides while Nerissa was dragged away kicking and screaming.

"I'm sorry. I won't be able to save them." The Oracle said shaking his head slowly when Will looked at him pleadingly.

"No. No no no no no. Come on. You two gotta make be alright. I just got you back Grammy. You can't leave either Granma. Please don't leave me." Will begged her grandmothers who smiled at her weakly.

"Sorry kiddo. We gotta go. Guess it's just our time…again for me. Love ya kiddo. Ya my baby girl. Never leave ya…just won't be round to hug ya." Halinor said forcing herself not to die until she had said everything.

"Will…listen to Hali. She got a motor mouth but…she knows what ta say. Ya get everything…we own now…and we still in your heart…we'll see ya again…hopefully not till…your older than…me though…" Kadma said her voice weaker than Halinors since she had taken most of the lightning bolt in an effort to save both her wife and granddaughter.

"Love ya Hali." Kadma breathed out looking towards her wife who smiled at her faintly.

"Love ya, my proud flower." Halinor breathed back as she held Kadmas hands with the last of her strength before the two of them moved no more as the light left their eyes. The last things they heard being the sound of choked sobs from their friends and the heartbreaking cry of their granddaughter.


	5. rebirth mentals wolfs and Harry

**HP/WITCH Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"Love ya, my proud flower." Halinor breathed back as she held Kadmas hands with the last of her strength before the two of them moved no more as the light left their eyes. The last things they heard being the sound of choked sobs from their friends and the heartbreaking cry of their granddaughter._

_Now:_

Halinor came back to her senses with a wail, the wail of a newborn baby to be precise. Halinor stopped wailing as she heard another wail from near her and blinked her eyes. She was being held by a woman with long red hair and pretty green eyes while a nearby man was holding a little blue bundle and he had messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses over hazel eyes.

"Hey there little princess. Guess what? I'm your mama and that guy is your idiot daddy, and the little prince in his arms is your little brother." The red haired woman, her new mother Halinor accepted easily, said tickling Halinors stomach and causing her to giggle.

"What are we gonna name her Lily-flower? We didn't even know we were having twins let alone a girl so we don't have any names lined up!" The man, her new father she realized absently, said holding her little brother who already had a small bit of messy black hair and green eyes that were revealed when he stopped crying.

"My aunt Will used to always tell me about her grandmothers that were more like mothers to her so let's use one of their names. Why not Halinor? Halinor Ruby Potter." Lily said causing Halinors eyes to widen slightly. Will, her little Will he little gemstone, was now her mother's aunt. Talk about weird or perhaps not seeing as this was nothing compared to all the weird things she had seen before.

"Halinor…I like it. Welcome to the family Halinor Ruby Potter. You're our beautiful little heiress so you're gonna have to make sure to take care of your little brother, Harry James Potter here, okay my little princess?" James asked grinning down at his daughter and showing her the bundle in his arms, her little brother. Halinor giggled at the sight of her little brother, knowing she couldn't start talking for a few months at least and not noticing her hair and eyes changing from small tufts of red hair and hazel eyes to blond hair and blue eyes. The exact same coloring she had had in her past life.

"She's a metamorphous!" James cheered happily when he saw what his daughter had done. Halinor didn't know or care what that word meant as she closed her eyes as if to sleep when she felt her mental link with Kadma open up.

Around three months later in Africa near a village tribe that had just been attacked by a werewolf. A small five month old baby was trying to crawl into her parents laps but they kept pushing her away and staring at her in shock and horror.

"She was bitten by the beast before the earth swallowed him whole. She's a beast that must be put down!" The Tribe Leader said staring at the child in disgust and not knowing that she could understand every word he was saying. Kadma inwardly scowled as she heard what the Tribe Leader had said but gave no outward sign that anything was wrong as she giggled and kept trying to get to her new parents.

Kadma had immediately known she had been reborn when she had opened her eyes after her death only to see two happy looking adults over her with her in the womans arms. She had her same appearance as in her past life, dark skin, hazel eyes, and black hair the whole nine yards. Often times she had wondered where Halinor was and whether or not she had been reborn or not. Kadma was so happy and relieved when she felt her mental link with her wife, who was now a three month old baby according to her, open back up so the two could talk mentally.

"There is no need to kill the child. If you don't want her here then I can take her back to England with me. I know of a couple that won't mind that she has been turned into a werewolf and would gladly take her in, she'd make a wonderful playmate for their son at the very least." A man with shaggy brown hair and old tattered clothes said causing Kadma to look at him and, knowing that he is a werewolf like she now is, began trying to crawl into his lap. The man smiled down at her and picked her up so that she could sit in his lap easily and with no fear of falling. Kadma knew this man was Remus Lupin, her wifes self-proclaimed 'uncle' and a werewolf due to some stories of her parents and family that the blond had mentally told her.

"Fine take her back to England. Just get the monster away from our tribe." The Village Leader said glaring at the five month old baby that was giggling happily as she played with Remus's hair, Kadma knowing she had to act like a five month old baby despite the fact that she was really older than her so called parents.

"Very well. Come on little one. Let's get you a nice new home where people won't be threatening to kill you." Remus said standing as he held Kadma in his arms protectively.

"The beasts name was Kadma when she was human. I care not what you wish to call her now." The Tribe Leader said causing Remus to nod stiffly and leave, with Kadma in his arms, via Apparition with a loud 'crack' sound. Kadma cried as she felt woozy and very displeased as the two appeared outside a small quaint little house in a small village in England.

"Shh. I'm sorry Kadma. I won't do that again I promise." Remus said rocking her to try and get her to stop crying while the door to the house opened to show a woman with long red hair and green eyes, Halinors new mother Lily Kadma realized with a start, and a black haired baby boy on her hip, Halinors brother Harry Kadma realized.

"Remus! What were you thinking apparating from Africa to England with a baby?! You could have seriously harmed her. James! Come get Harry so I can make sure the baby in Remus's arms is okay!" Lily berated the wolf man before yelling for her husband who immediately came to take the small boy from his wife while Halinor was giggling in the living room. Lily all but snatched Kadma out of Remus's arms and rocked her soothingly as she walked back into the house. The minute that Lily walked into the living room Kadma stopped crying at the sight of her wife in toddler form, who knew that Hali had been so cute as a baby?

"Do you want to play with Halinor little one? Here ya go." Lily said smiling slightly as she set a wiggling Kadma down, the dark skinned woman turned baby instantly crawling over towards Hali who was giggling happily at the sight of her wife in baby form. As soon as the two of them got within reach of one another Kadma hugged Halinor with all her five month old might and kissed the blonds cheek.

"Aww. How adorable. Little Kadma likes my little Halinor." Lily cooed when Halinor hugged Kadma back as much as she could and kissed her wifes dark skinned cheek.

"Kadma was recently turned into a werewolf and for her to get so quickly attached to Halinor must mean that Halinor is her mate." Remus said staring at the two cuddling toddler girls while Harry started crying from on his spot on the blanket. Kadma and Halinor immediately began crawling towards Harry and patted his cheeks to see if he was sick before cuddling with him happily when they realized that he had been feeling neglected.


	6. voldemort and Will and Scars

**Halinor Potter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"Kadma was recently turned into a werewolf and for her to get so quickly attached to Halinor must mean that Halinor is her mate." Remus said staring at the two cuddling toddler girls while Harry started crying from on his spot on the blanket. Kadma and Halinor immediately began crawling towards Harry and patted his cheeks to see if he was sick before cuddling with him happily when they realized that he had been feeling neglected._

_Now:_

"Kat." Halinor giggled as she cuddled closer to her wife. The fact that Halinors petname for Kadma was the first words she had spoken caused pouts from her dad and his friends and laughter from her mom.

"Hali." Kadma had said right back causing everyone to smile softly at the two toddlers.

"That's it. It's official. They are definitely mates. Where's that marriage contract we were going to write up for them?" James asked grinning down at his daughter and the werewolf toddler. It was almost Halloween and Halinor and Harry were a year and a half old while Kadma was about two months older than them, having been born on May the 29th.

Remus handed James a piece of paper that he and Lily almost immediately signed and filed with Gringotts, wanting to make sure that their daughter would be taken care of in case Voldy tried to attack them. Their son would be allowed to marry anyone he wanted but they wanted to make sure no one tried to contest Kadma and Halinors marriage and the only way for that to happen was a marriage contract.

At hearing this the two women turned babies immediately began clapping happily while Harry was confused but followed his sisters lead.

"I swear I think they can understand us sometimes. It's weird." Sirius said looking at the happily clapping babies confused and a little weirded out.

_'Looks like no one can stop us from marrying as soon as we're old enough again luv.'_ Kadma thought using her mental link as she left a kiss on Halinors cheek, causing Lily to coo.

_ 'Not like we would have let anyone stop us either way.' _Halinor replied back as she snuggled closer to Kadma and pulled Harry into a small cuddle pile, causing Lily to coo harder.

A few months later and it was Halloween but the family of five was in hiding. Halinor and Kadma were playing with Harry on the floor on top of a blanket with Lily and James watching them closely when there was a knock at the door.

"It's him Lily! Get the kids and run!" James said looking through the window and seeing Voldemort standing at the door just waiting to come in. Lily scooped all three children into her arms with minor difficulty and ran up the stairs as the door was blown down and a red light flashed behind them.

Halinor and Kadma watched wide eyed as a snake looking man broke down the door and stunned Lily who was begging him to spare the children. Kadma crawled in front of Halinor, who was in front of a crying Harry, protectively and growled at the man.

"Bad man. No hurt Hali!" Kadma said in her childs voice as she used her Earth magic to create a shield around the crib the three toddlers were in a split second before a sickly green looking curse was shot at Halinor. The shield stopped most of the spell but a small bit hit Halinor creating a small crown like mark on her forehead as her Fire Magic reacted. Voldemort swore in surprise as he was set on fire by Halinors magic and his body vanished as his soul fled, the magical backlash nearly destroying the entire room and causing Harry to cry when he was hit on the for head with some of the flying rubble that made it through Kadmas shield. From that day on Harry had a small jagged scar on his right temple while Halinor had a crown like scar on her brow as well and life for the Potter family changed on that night.

**A few months later at Potter Cottage**

"Lily! You can't be serious! You're sister hates magic and she would surely abuse both Kadma and Halinor for just being alive and related to you!" Wilhelma Vandom exclaimed in shock at the fact that the arrogant red haired woman in front of her was actually considering giving away the two women turned toddlers that Will knew to be her reborn grandmothers.

"But Aunt Will. Harry is the boy-who-lived and we'll have to spend more time around him training him for the fight against Voldemort when he comes back and we don't want the girls to get jealous and possibly grow to resent little Harry." Lily tried to reason with her mothers older sisters friend.

"No. They will not go to Petunia. If you truly wish to get rid of them then I shall take them with me no ifs ands or buts about it. You better pray I don't tell Cornelia about what you're planning to do with her grand-nieces or else she'll come here and bring this cottage down around your ears and that's before the others get done with you." Will said with a no nonsense tone since she couldn't believe what she was hearing from Cornelias and her niece. Lily Potter nee Evans was the daughter of Lillian Evans nee Hale who was Cornelias baby sister and therefor the baby sister of all the W.I.T.C.H. girls and Lillian had been Wills sister-in-law by marriage after the red haired former Guardian had gotten married to Cornelia.

"Hey there kiddos. You two are going to be coming to stay with me and my friends from now on okay?" Will asked turning and ignoring her spluttering niece and nephew-in-law as she spoke to her now two year old grandmothers.

"Bye bye Harry. Bye Mrs. and Mr. Potter." Halinor spoke more like an adult than the toddler she now was as she realized that her parents no longer wanted her since they became famous for something Harry was wrongfully praised for. She didn't blame or resent her brother at all since he was just two and therefore had no say in what their parents said or did. Lily and James looked at her in wide eyed shock since it was the first time that she had not only spoken so clearly but also called them something other than 'mama' and 'dada'.

"Bye Harry. Potters." Kadma said next as she stood up beside her wife and glared at the adult Potters angrily and defiantly, feeling the amount of sadness her wife had about her parents rejecting her over their bond.

"We'll be leaving and not seeing you again for a long time Potter adults. You'll be lucky if I even send you a card or picture let alone if I manage to keep my wife and sisters from finishing what Voldemort started with you two. Goodbye little Harry and don't worry. I don't blame you for the sins of your parents." Will said glaring at the shocked looking Potter adults fiercely and causing Lily to pale at the mention of Wills sisters and wife, which were really the other W.I.T.C.H. girls who had been like aunts to her since she was little. Will kissed Harrys forehead, right over the jagged scar that had been created by flying debris before she grabbed her grandmothers tiny shoulders securely and retrotelatransported away from the Potter Cottage not to step foot in it for almost nine years if even then.


	7. acceptance letters and schools

**Halinor Potter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_We'll be leaving and not seeing you again for a long time Potter adults. You'll be lucky if I even send you a card or picture let alone if I manage to keep my wife and sisters from finishing what Voldemort started with you two. Goodbye little Harry and don't worry. I don't blame you for the sins of your parents." Will said glaring at the shocked looking Potter adults fiercely and causing Lily to pale at the mention of Wills sisters and wife, which were really the other W.I.T.C.H. girls who had been like aunts to her since she was little. Will kissed Harrys forehead, right over the jagged scar that had been created by flying debris before she grabbed her grandmothers tiny shoulders securely and retrotelatransported away from the Potter Cottage not to step foot in it for almost nine years if even then._

_Now:_

It had been nine years since the fateful day when Halinor and Kadma had been taken from the Potters to be raised by Will and Cornelia at the Rising Star Foundation in Fadden Hills and the two children couldn't be happier or healthier. They were allowed to share a room since they were technically married still but they were too young to do any 'funny business' so they kept it to kissing, holding hands, and cuddling. For now that was enough for the two of them as they were more than content to just be close to one another.

"Girls! You're Hogwarts letters are here!" Will shouted up the stairway to her adoptive daughters/grandmothers.

"Coming Will!" Halinor called back to the red head while Kadma snickered at how that could be taken.

"Didn't need to know that Halinor!" Cornelia called teasingly causing Halinor to blush heavily and smack a laughing Kadma upside the head.

"Not what I meant and you know it!" Halinor called as she and Kadma walked out of their room and down the stairs towards their adoptive family. It would have been weird calling either of the two women 'mom' or any variation of it since the two former guardians were actually older than they were so they just stuck with their first names. The same could be said vice-versa for W.I.T.C.H. so the five of them just called the women turned children by their first names as well.

"Sorry Halinor. I just couldn't resist." Cornelia apologized grinning slightly at the younger blond who merely snorted slightly.

"That's Kat's line." Halinor said causing Kadma to nod while Cornelia and Will merely rolled their eyes fondly.

"We didn't need to know that either. I do not need to be reminded of the time I walked in on the two of you in the kitchen when I was six." Will said deadpanned and causing Halinor to blush a bright red, her metamorphous powers showing making it so that even her hair was blushing, while Kadma was laughing so hard she could barely breath. That was embarrassing at the time and the two couldn't look Will in the eyes for a month but now it was just plain funny, well it was funny to Kadma at least.

"So are we actually heading to Hogwarts or are we going to try and go to a magical school somewhere else?" Halinor asked a few minutes later when they had sat down to eat after Kadma had finally stopped laughing.

"You should probably head to Hogwarts, you'd get to spend time with your brother and show off your powers so Lily and James know what they missed out on the night they decided to give you both up." Will said shaking her head slightly, she still couldn't believe that Lily and James had actually been considering giving magical children to magic hating muggles. Kadma immediately wrapped her arm around Halinors shoulders comfortingly at the mention of the Potter adults, the blond had been devastated that her second pair of parents were all for giving her up like her first set of parents had been, no matter how well she hid it.

"I'm fine Kat." Halinor said smiling slightly at her protective and possessive mate and fiancée.

"You sure about that Hali?" Kadma asked looking at her fiancé worriedly.

"I'm fine Kat honestly." Halinor replied fondly while the two adults at the table shared grins, it was always so cute to see how the two would interact like an old and happily married couple at times.

"So the question, ladies, is that are you two going to Hogwarts or somewhere more…werewolf friendly?" Cornelia asked putting it gently since she knew that Kadma and/or Halinor could sometimes get very sensitive about Kadmas 'condition'. The two women turned children looked at each other silently for a moment before nodding and turning back to the other two women.

"Somewhere more werewolf friendly definitely. Thing is, what school do we go to?" Kadma asked looking at Will and Cornelia curiously as they nodded in understanding and began discussing the different magical schools across the world, all of which they could easily get to if they wanted to. Their rather small dilemma was solved when another, more haggard looking, owl flew through the window carrying two letters.

"Hmm. Beauxbaton? They are friendly to non-humans and is a girls only school so we wouldn't have to worry about any stupid boys trying to date either of us." Halinor said reading her letter and looking thoughtful while Kadma was reading her own letter as well.

"Sounds better than Hogwarts at least, who thought it would be a good idea to name a school after a pigs pimples?" Kadma asked causing Halinor to giggle slightly, it was a ridiculous name, while Will and Cornelia nodded their agreements.

"So Beauxbaton it is?" Will asked raising a red eyebrow at the two who exchanged glances and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, why not? We can always switch schools later if things get bad." Kadma said shrugging and causing Halinor to nod feverently in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's pen our response and then ask for an escort to get your school supplies." Cornelia said as she cleared away the breakfast dishes and put them in the dishwasher. The two women turned children nodded again and immediately began writing their acceptance letters while Will got some spare paper and pens and wrote down a letter of her own full of questions and a request for a guide to get their things from Diagon Alley.


	8. Headmistress and arguements

**Halinor Potter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_Alright then. Let's pen our response and then ask for an escort to get your school supplies." Cornelia said as she cleared away the breakfast dishes and put them in the dishwasher. The two women turned children nodded again and immediately began writing their acceptance letters while Will got some spare paper and pens and wrote down a letter of her own full of questions and a request for a guide to get their things from Diagon Alley._ _Now:_

"'Ello? Am I at zhe right residence?" A womans voice with a thick French accent asked knocking on the door and then peering down at Halinor curiously.

"That depends on if you're our escort for school supplies." Halinor remarked calmly causing the woman to smirk at her slightly.

"I am." The woman, who was nowhere near as large as the trees on Zambala but was far too large for any normal human, said calmly.

"Then please come in, Ms. Giantess." Halinor said politely causing the woman to stare at her in shock.

"How did zou know zhat I am part Giant?" The woman asked bending over to make her way into the mansion when Halinor shot a pointed glare at a nosy neighbor.

"You are too short and human in appearance to be part Zambalan but too tall to be pure human. Part Giant was the only logical conclusion ma'am." Halinor answered blinking up at the woman, curious as to why she sounding shocked at the blond figuring it out.

"Excuse me for a second." Halinor said politely before walking over to the stairway.

"Hey Will, Cornelia, Kat! The escort for our school supplies is here!" Halinor shouted up the stairs earning a yell of confirmation from the three females.

"I'll be right down Hali!" Kadma yelled back to her fiancé while the two actual adults opened their doors to walk down the hall as well.

"Coming Halinor!" Cornelia said just setting herself up for the joke that Halinor knew was coming.

"Naughty naughty Corny. We didn't need to know that." Kadma teased before hightailing it down the hall laughing when Cornelias face turned a bright red.

"DON'T CALL ME CORNY AND THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Cornelia bellowed at the dark skinned girl, causing the entire house to shake while Kadma and Will merely laughed.

"You set yourself up for that one dear. Hello Ms. Giantess. My name is Wilhelma Vandom-Hale-Durano-Starlighter but please call me Will." Will said patting Cornelias shoulder before walking down the stairs and smiling up at the giant woman.

"Does everyone in zhis country know of giants?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow at what Will had called her.

"No, just a couple of people that happen to be close to our family. Nice ta meet ya. Name's Kadma Starlighter-Durano." Kadma said grinning up at the giant woman who looked curious again.

"And I'm Cornelia Hale-Vandom-Durano-Starlighter. Pleasure to meet you." Cornelia said calmly even though she was still glaring slightly at Kadma.

"Kat. You really need to stop annoying Cornelia so much. Irma might think you were trying to replace her." Halinor lightly chastised her fiancé who grinned sheepishly at the blond girl.

"Yeah right! As if I could replace Irma when it comes to annoying Corny! She's a genius at it and has way more experience but I'll stop for now if you want, Hali." Kadma laughing lightly although she looked at Halinor adoringly and lovingly, if Kat thought blowing up the moon would make Halinor happy damn if she didn't do it.

"Don't call me corny!" Cornelia exclaimed again as she smacked Kadma upside the back of her head.

"Old hag." Kadma exclaimed right back as she massaged the back of her head.

"You're older than me!" Cornelia shouted in disbelief at the girl who looked about eleven or maybe twelve.

"You look older than me!" Kadma shouted right back at her with a smirk, causing Will and Halinor to sigh as the two earth manipulators went off on another of their shouting arguments.

"They do this all the time." A passing maid explained to the giantess with Will smiling fondly at her wife while Halinor sighed and smiled fondly at her fiancé.

"OW!" The two earth users exclaimed in unision when Will and Halinor smacked them both upside the back of the head at the same instant.

"You two cut that out. We're about to go shopping for school supplies and we don't need you both arguing like children the whole time." Halinor scolded both her fiancé and Cornelia, much to the Headmistress's amusement.

"You two are fully grown women, just because you're in the body of a child doesn't mean you have to act like one Kadma. Cornelia, you don't have to react I thought you would be used to that nickname of yours since it's been in use since high school." Will scolded the two as well as she and Halinor crossed their arms over their chests and glared slightly at their significant others who cowered away from them.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Hali influence Will so much when she was a child." Kadma muttered under her breath causing Cornelia to nod slightly in agreement as she cowered away from the red head while Halinor merely smiled sickly sweetly.

"I'm sorry Kat I don't think I heard you just now. What did you just say?" Halinor asked sweetly causing Kadma and Cornelia both to shudder at that tone, last time they heard it and didn't tell her something to appease her it wasn't pretty.

"Nothing dear. Just that you look beautiful when you're angry?" Kadma tried hoping that she didn't get burned by her wife's fiery temper that reflected her powers perfectly.

"I thought so." Halinor said smirking smugly at her wife that was sighing in relief that she wasn't in any trouble.

"Kadma is a werewolf, has been since she was a toddler, and Halinor is her mate. Their marriage contracts were arranged by Halinors birth parents when they found out and so they're all but married. Doesn't stop them from acting like an old married couple at times though and it doesn't stop Halinor from having Kadma wrapped around her pinkie so tightly it's cutting off her circulation." Will explained in a whisper with a small grin to the giantess who smirked slightly although she was surprised.

"I heard that Will." Kadma said glaring playfully at the red head who merely gave her an innocent 'who me' smile that had the two blonds rolling their eyes slightly.

"That grin doesn't suit you unless you've actually done something wrong and/or stupid." Halinor commented idly to the red head who pouted at her.

"Zall we get shoppi'g?" The giantess, Headmistress Maxine, asked breaking up the impending argument.


	9. Going to Alley and Pranks

**Halinor Potter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_That grin doesn't suit you unless you've actually done something wrong and/or stupid." Halinor commented idly to the red head who pouted at her._

_ "Zall we get shoppi'g?" The giantess, Headmistress Maxine, asked breaking up the impending argument._

_Now:_

"I wasn't aware you could find school supplies for Beauxbaton at Diagon Alley." Kadma said looking around the magical alley for any sign of anything French looking.

"Oui, the zupplies here are not az expenzive az buyin' zem in France. You juzt have to know zhere to look." Maxine said smirking as she led them into the alley, easily drawing attention due to her French accent and large stature.

"Well what do you know? You learn something new every day Kat." Halinor said grinning at Kadma who merely smiled back while the three adults merely continued to walk on.

"Aunt Will! Aunt Cornelia!" A woman's voice said surprised as they rounded a corner near the bank and Madam Maxine nearly ran right into a red haired woman that was very familiar.

"Lily." Will intoned curtly as she dipped her head in greeting while the other three former guardians tensed up at the sound of the womans voice, Halinor grabbing Kadmas hand tightly in her own.

"Are these two little Halinor and Kadma? My how they've grown!" Lily said looking behind Will and spotting the two eleven year olds behind the three grown women.

"Yeah no thanks to you Mrs. Potter." Kadma snapped while Madam Maxine was looking confused as to how they knew Mrs. Potter.

"Watch your tone brat!" James Potter snapped at the small dark skinned girl who merely upped her glare and turned it on him.

"Shut the hell up Mr. Potter. You didn't raise us and as far as either of us are concerned you are not our parents. Hence forth you can't tell us a damn thing to do!" Kadma snarled at him while Halinor smacked her upside the back of her head.

"Language Kat." Halinor chided causing Kadma to flush slightly as she remembered she was still in the body of an eleven year old, not a grown woman.

"Sorry Hali but they deserve it." Kadma whined to her fiancée who merely smiled fondly at her.

"I know they do Kitty Kat but that doesn't mean you can curse like that, especially when there are children younger than us around as well." Halinor said fondly to her fiancée who had the grace to look both sheepish and embarrassed as a nearby five year old asked his mom what 'damn' meant.

"Um…Opps?" Kadma asked more than said as she scratched the back of her neck, causing Will and Cornelia to snort in amusement while Halinor merely shook her head slightly.

"Might I azk how you know ze Potterz?" Madame Maxine asked raising an eyebrow at the four females behind her.

"They are technically my birth parents and Kat's adoptive ones. After the attack when we were little though, they were considering giving us away to Mrs. Potters magic hating sister and her husband. Will stopped her and took us herself." Halinor informed her shortly while many nearby Europeans gasped, they didn't know that there had been a second child of the Potters, let alone a third adopted one. The fame of the Boy-Who-Lived had completely overshadowed any mention of siblings he may or may not have had.

"Good thing I did too. What were you two sniffing when you thought it was a good idea to give two magical children, one of which is a werewolf a few nights a month, to magic hating MUGGLES?!" Will asked having been wondering that for a while now, and causing more of the people in the Alley to gasp and move away from Kadma and Halinor warily.

"What just cause I'm a werewolf a few nights a month you all are going to avoid me like the plague?" Kadma asked confused as she looked around at all those that had backed away from her. There were things far worse than a werewolf and she had fought against every last one of them during her time as a guardian.

"Of course! We wouldn't want to risk a dark creature like you hurting our children!" A red haired woman nearby yelled as she held the hand of her daughter who was about a year younger than Halinor and Kadma looked as well as her son who was about their age physically. This caused all four of the Durano-Starlighter family as well as Madame Maxine to scowl at everyone.

"So you think just because she's different she's dark?" Halinor asked nearly snarling at the plump red head that had said that.

"Of course! You shouldn't be hanging around such a dark creature young lady. Let's get you somewhere safe." The plump woman said dropping her childrens hands and reaching forward, grabbing Halinors arm in her hand.

"Let go of me." Halinor said glaring at the woman that dare insult her fiancé.

"It's alright little one I'll get you away from that nasty werewolf." The plump woman said causing Halinors already frayed temper to blow. The red head didn't even see Halinors small fist coming before it impacted her stomach. This caused the red haired woman to let go of Halinor as she doubled over wheezing and hacking from the hit to her gut.

"Listen here and listen well lady. I don't know you, I don't trust you, and I damn well don't like you. Not only did you grab me against my will which can be considered assault but you also insulted my fiancé and family. Touch me again and I'll break your fucking arm." Halinor said grabbing the woman and pulling her close so that the two were almost nose to nose before the small blond pushed the woman away. This caused Will and Cornelia to snicker slightly when the red head was thrown off balance and fell onto the ground with a heavy thump.

"You get on me for cursing!" Kadma said staring at her wife shocked, before cowering slightly at the glare Halinor shot her.

"Well well well Gred. Looks like some of the ickle firsties have some fire in them…as well as strength." A red haired twin of about thirteen said to his brother who nodded slightly as they looked between Halinor and their mom.

"Agreed Forge. Let's make a note not to prank this one. If she can do that to mom then what can she do to us?" The other twin asked staring at Halinor wide eyed and causing her to snort slightly in amusement.

"Trust me you haven't seen fire yet and she insulted me, my fiancé, and my family. She better be glad I didn't do worse." Halinor said giving the still wheezing woman a sharp glare while Kadma nodded slightly in agreement and amusement.

"Hali once sent a man to the emergency room because he decided to insult me cause of my furry problem and that was without magic too." Kadma said grinning at the twins and causing them to blanch as they eyed Halinor warily and inched away from her.

"She's fiery alright. Especially when you add in her little abilities." Will agreed with a grin, knowing that Irma would get along with these twins famously if their remark about a prank was true.

"What abilities?" Lily asked staring at Halinor curiously and slightly scared of the glare the blond threw her…as well as the evil smirk on Halinors face.

"You two like pranks do you?" Halinor asked looking at the twins who nodded feverently although they eyed Halinors evil smirk warily.

"Then watch this." Halinor said causing Kadma to smirk slightly, this was going to be hilarious. Halinor turned and glared at Mr. and Mrs. Potter viciously for a moment, causing many to be startled when they literally caught on fire from her glare. By the time the fire went out on them their cloths were badly damaged and their hair was completely burnt off so that they were now bald.

"Told you she was firey." Will muttered to Madame Maxine who watched all of this in amusement and shock, the small blond had to be a fire elemental for this to be possible! The twins took one long look at the now bald Potter adults before they began to howl in laughter with Kadma not far behind while Halinor smirked smugly.

The best part is that the Potters couldn't blame it on the blond since someone could have casted a small fire spell on them from behind at that precise moment and they'd never know it!


End file.
